Area Unknown
by VoidPunch
Summary: When Nathan, a USMC Soldier, dimension-hops into the Pokémon world, he discovers that he is not the only one trying to go back to earth...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(This is a Pokémon story, this is just a prologue)

He was sitting, staring at the sun, setting over Afghanistan. He was due to leave Afghanistan in a week, and he had been looking forward to it, the sun seemed to be judging him, silently. He looked over to a table, it was plain, boring, but had a few things on it: An MRE that has been half used, a radio, and a GPS.

Nathan had planned to have a party to celebrate his birthday. But no one was interested. The closest person to him on this barren desert was Doug, a radio operator for missions. Doug would blankly stare at Nathan, then shrug, then go back to talking to whoever was on the radio.

He stared at his diary. The sun had set, and he was due for a patrol in a few minutes.

(DIARY START)

February 9th, 2021:

ISIS continues to move ever so slightly towards the FOB I am stationed at. They released a statement earlier today that they have a "surprise", and that they intend on using it on us. We are on high alert right now, Doug is blank as usual.

(DIARY END)

The low rumble of an A-10 Warthog could be heard of in the distance, but then I heard something I dread on the radio.

"Are you absolutely sure they are armed?" I can hear Doug on the radio.

"Yes sir, and they have some strange looking stuff over there!" Another voice booms on the radio.

"Are they coming this way?!" Asks Doug on the radio.

"That's Affirmative." The voice responds.

Nathan leapt in surprise. He runs to the radio, and asks:

"We need to get some guys out there to do something about it! I'm not in the mood to die!"

"We already have already scrambled some A-10s, so we should be safe." Doug responds.

Someone bursts into the room Nathan was sitting in. He had a worried expression on his face and looked like he was going to rip the door off of its hinges.  
"Nate, get your kit on, we need to go deal with that thing." Screaming could be heard off in the distance. "Oh! Nate get on the damn- ."

That was the last thing that Nathan heard.

Nathan feels a burning pain on his legs, He feels like something exploded in there. The pain had spread to his chest, then his arms. Then the pain reached his head, he cried in pain as it started to become unbearable.

He feels like he is changing…

After a blinding flash, he awoke in a strange land. There seemed to be trees everywhere, unlike the desert-like landscape he was used to.

Nathan looked around. He soon noticed that this was a forest.

He also saw his rifle, resting on a tree. When he tried to get up, he was dragged down by some strange force. He looked down at his legs to see what the problem was, he saw some ordinary legs, with multi-camo pants and standard military issue knee armour.

He looked at the rest of his body. He looked like an ordinary soldier. After observing his body, he muttered a simple "Good.", and crawled over to his rifle.

Nathan's headset activated. "Hello, is anyone there?" asked someone, using a radio.

He responded with:

"Yes, I'm here. Do you know what is happen-"

Nathan stutters as he looks at a Pokémon, staring at him curiously

"Uh.. Oh..-You know what? I think I've lost it." Nathan replies.

"What?" Asks the voice, on the radio.

"I'm looking at a damn Squirtle!" He replies.

The voice is quiet.

The curious Squirtle climbs up Nathan's legs. Nathans eyes widened. He reaches for his rifle. "Back off!" Yells Nathan, not talking in the radio.

"Umm…GPS is offline." The voice announces.

"Oh. I didn't catch your name." Nathan speaks into the radio.

"Can you walk? -I mean, it feels like my legs are broken." Nathan adds.

"My name is Daniel, and yes, I can walk." Daniel replies to Nathans question.

"I'm talking local comms, connection with the comms radio is offline." Daniel speaks in the radio, in a worried tone.

"Oh wait- Damn! You can't walk? Is that what you are saying, and are you saying that you saw a Pokemon!?" Daniel adds.

"Nathan?"

"NATE? ARE YOU THERE?"


	2. Chapter 2: United

**Chapter two is complete! Please give me feedback on the story so far!**

 **-VoidPunch**

Arceus projected Nathan's Point of Veiw onto a wall of her palace.

Some legendaries noticed this and looked at it.

"What is it?" A Groudon asked.

"We have a visitor, my friends." Arceus stated. A few legendaries looked up at Arceus.

"What do you mean by that?" Asks a Keldo.

The Keldo was investigating what the gun was, for rarely ever being seen.

Arceus remained quiet, then told the Keldo, but also talking to the few Pokémon that were in her room. "He is not from this dimension, a human though."

Now all of the Pokémon in the room were listening.

"He comes bearing a weapon, that had only been used a couple of times, ever." Arceus continued.

"In the dimension he comes from, it is called a 'gun'." Arceus finished.

Arceus looked at all the Pokémon in the room.

Daniel was sitting in the Humvee, looking at the sky. It was at this moment that a distress flare was shot into the sky.

It shined brightly, and made the late afternoon look like the middle of the day, also like there was another sun. Daniel knew what this was, a sigh of relief came out of his mouth, and the engines of the car he was sitting-in activated.

The roar sounded of massive power, and the vehicle ran over bushes and saplings, until the car reached a pathway. This was a sign, to Daniel at least, that there is civilisation. He car engines roared as the vehicle sped off in the direction of the flare.

Nathan stared wide-eyed at the Squirtle that just used Water Gun on him. His camo clothing was wet and ruined.

"What the heck?" Nathan says, in a slow, quiet voice. Nathan felt a slight throbbing on his chest.

He had reached for his flare gun and shot it a mere 10 seconds ago.

The Squirtle leapt back into an attack pose in retaliation of the flare that had just shot in the sky. It was at this moment that the Desert Humvee (the car) burst into the clearing and ran over a few bushes, only to brake in a turning pose. Daniel leapt out of the car, ran to Nathan, and dragged him into the backseat.

"Thanks.." Nathan replies.

"No problem!" Daniel chirps, as the Humvee sped away at high speed on the pathway.

"Where are we going?" Nathan asks.

"No idea, wherever this trail leads. -Hey, keep on the radio, maybe we are not the only ones here." Daniel replies in an unusual, happy mood.

Arceus had been watching the events, and all the Pokémon in the room, too had been watching.

"It appears as there are more of them." States a Pokémon in the crowd of viewers.


End file.
